The use of a surgical microscope by a surgeon during an invasive surgical procedure is common. The surgical microscope conventionally includes an objective lens housing or barrel typically enclosed within a sterile drape constituted by a thin, plastic film. The drape conventionally has an opening therein through which the objective lens housing of the microscope projects so that the drape film does not interfere with the ability of the surgeon to maintain clear visibility of the surgical site. The opening through which the objective lens housing extends conventionally is provided with a seal so as to avoid the provision of a path adjacent the opening through which contamination may pass. Some of the known constructions have elastic fittings which grip the objective lens housing and support transparent window-like panes through which light may pass from the microscope to illuminate the surgical field.
The use of conventional microscope lens protective cover assemblies has presented two distinct problems: first, the transparent window-like pane may become contaminated by spurting biological fluids. Cleaning or replacement of the pane is both difficult and time consuming, particularly when the cleaning or replacement must be accomplished by gloved-hand personnel.
The second difficulty attributable to surgical microscope lens cover assemblies is the presence of undesirable transient light or glare caused by reflection or refraction of light in such manner as to interfere with the surgeon's view of the surgical site.
A principal object of the invention is to overcome the difficulties noted above with respect to heretofore available protective lens cover assemblies.